


Babysitter's Dilemma

by Veretta



Category: Original Work
Genre: Babysitting, Dirty Talk, F/M, Original Character(s), Pedophilia, Rape, SS, Shotacon, Squirting, Straight Shota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veretta/pseuds/Veretta
Summary: A babysitter realizes she's getting wet with the kid she takes care of.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Child Male Character, some kid/his babysitter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	Babysitter's Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first story. Hope you enjoy it. Any feedback would be nice.

I need help. The kid that I babysit is driving me insane.

Little Dan is a cutie. At the start of this year he started the third grade, and not in the brightest of lights, since quite a bit of trouble has been following him with the kids from school. His mother was a little overprotective, so all the friends he has are his fleeting one-time pals from playgrounds, and me, a 26-year-old woman who never finished college. It doesn't help that he remains so small, even for his age: the last couple of years he has barely grown an inch, almost mantaining a toddler charm. And lately...

I know it's wrong. But his little, slender body is just so cute and soft. The way he talks is so timid, it's totally cute. I've been taking care of him for a few years now and, lately, I've noticed myself trying to see how he baths, how he dresses. 

Oh, God! I was trying to peek on a 9-year-old. 

I don't even have the excuse of loneliness. "Undesired" is not a word associated with me. I have the proportions of a MlLF despite not being a mother.

And yet, I find myself not caring about my peers but for a child. It's a kid that makes me rub my legs when he talks to me. Games was how it started, grabing him and rolling around in the bed. Now, I kept hugging him, pushing his face between my breasts in order to keep some of his fragance when I get home. He's so fragile: I could smother him so easily with my body. I've been tricking him into playing more questionable games with me for, like, a year now. Maybe more. Managing to rub my body against him, rubbing my hands against his underdeveloped legs. He has no idea. He laughs, let's me play with his little body thinking I am the play thing. 

When I moan and shiver while I ride him while we play cowboys he asks me if I'm ok. Me, who changes into a skirt when his parents aren't home so I can rub, **masturbate** , easier with their son, their CHILD, a nine-year-old. And he really has no idea.

However, a couple of days ago I saw him rewind a movie. That nasty little fuck. The scene in question was that of a women kissing each other, licking each other, teasing each other, similar to how I "tickle" his neck. I was in the kitchen, but still saw him flustered, pretending to look around as if not wanting to be caught. But he wanted me to see it. There is no other way. That child that I've babysit since he was five is saying to me that he wants to stick his tongue on my mouth.

And so, that night I finally came to terms with it. I was in denial, the guilt haunting me at every step, but the mist cleared. When eventually, as inevitable as a storm, one of those images of his little kiddie body flashed into my mind, I didn't pushed it away. Was tired of doing so, every hour of every day, but now he wanted me to kiss me. What else did his little prepubescent mind wanted to do to his adult slut? To fondle my breasts? 

My pussy got so wet anyone could have thought that I already came without a touch. Probably happened, I can't remember anything but a red mist of debauchery. There are memories of cuntslop being fiercely punished, of me biting my own nipples. An animalistic growl echoed in the apartment, coming from a woman giving up her humanity for the thought of _kiddie cock_. My mouth, covered by the heavy mass of my breast, twisted in a smile, my eyes rolling over into my skull.

His cock must be like the rest of his body. Small, hairless, and so, so sweet. He probably can't pull back his foreskin. I would help him, merciless: the faster it hurted, the faster it'd stopped. 

Then, his dirty parts would start to feel good and he'd be so confused. Any orgasms he can manage to have should be dry.

That night I pulled my hair, slapped my face over and over again, and finger-fucked my mouth until tears were dragged out their hiding place, messing my eye liner, and spit covered my tits. 

He isn't even a teenager. His age is still of one digit.

And yet, I need his first ejaculation like a mother craves her child's first words. "If I've started younger his body would be so fucked up that he could be cumming by now. FUCK." 

I pinched my clit, a crying gag filled the room in such a way that my neighbor probably heard it. The sound of triumph. The song of the most disgusting slut, a fucking, toddler-sucking PEDOPHILE.

No time like the present. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At least that's what I said to myself. Really, I didn't have the courage. Days passed, weeks along with them. His parents didn't work far and all I needed was to choose one wrong day and it would be over. I did brough movies, really dirty movies to watch with him. We would cuddle, my skirt slightly lifted so he can rest his hand on my underwear and me, my ass in his crotch. But not much happened...

Until I saw him naked.

My little pervert Dan fell asleep after he took a bath and forgot to lock the door. Or at least that seemed. He was not dressed. That little fucker did it on purpose. Had to. He must know how hard I wanted to taste his milky skin, run my tongue across that belly. There it was, not a hint of puberty in his body.

But I couldn't waste any time, so I went for the money shot. He could tell if he caught me. I don't fucking now what education he had. If I was unlucky, he'd know that he has to tell when an adult tries to touch his penis. 

So a taste, a sliver of his little, perfect prick should suffice.

God, it smelled like spring. When I squated obscenely, I knew I wouldn't stop. His entire body seemed to dissolve, even while resting, when my tongue touched his penis. Not even I realized when my clothes fell, just that my fingers were clinching my clit. Once again I pitched my entire pussy, it was leaking. His cock actually got hard in my mouth. Whatever disbelieve was held within my mind disappeared right there: he got an erection.

Who trained him? His mother? Was she an incestious child molester? Please, yes. I need someone to talk about the heaven that is his cock, his childish figure.

But I also wanted to be his first. First whatever. First girlfriend, first lover, first RAPIST. Whatever.

The sucking turned messy quickly, as my entire self seemed to want a taste of him. My esophagus, my lungs vanished and all that remained was a desperate want to suck. To gulp. To swallow. 

When my mouth managed to stop, I finally took his foreskin and pulled backwards fiercely. That woke him up. He look at me confused. Poor pervert, I knew instantly he wouldn't tell by his pained, betrayed glance. He probably didn't even recognize me, since my face was twisted in that of a kiddie-fucker slut, rubbing her cunt right were he could see me, hungry for prepubescent cock.

"What's wrong, love? Is nanny being too rough on your cute, little nine-year-old penis? If nanny had made up her mind earlier, this would have happen when you were seven, and by now you would be feeling sooo good, shooting other cute boys to molest inside me. But at least now, we can play real cowboys".

With a quick trust, my entire adult, matrony frame got on top of his minute body. He truly was small, vulnerable. My legs opened lewdly as my breath quickened.

"Do you like the view?"

I lowered my cunt and started to caress his little hard-on, my entrance teasing the cock of my dreams. 

"Do you like the feel?"

Once again, my face twisted into a smile as his started leaking tears.

"Want to feel good? Want me to put it in? Look at you, crying. You're really really lucky. It's not every woman that wants to fuck a child enough to do it." for a second, someone else took over me "Nggmmmm, your little 9-year-old cock is so cute. I'm going to nourish it every day, every night. No other woman will be as good of a slut for you, and no grown-up man will ever compare to a fucking **childish, kiddie toddler prick.** You know what? Fuck it."

With one swift move, his dick entered my leaking cunt. For a second, the heat literally blinded me. I almost passed out of pure pleasure. I was a disgusting, giant whore of a child molester and I wouldn't have it any other way. 

"Do you know that a pedophile is, Dan? No?" with no concern for his preteen body, I started thrusting violently. "Well, it's your new favorite word."

His cries were drown out by my groans. Ever so blissful. Ever so nauseating.

"I'm... doing it. I'm finally fucking this nine-year-old cock. I'm gonna be a kid's breeding slut!" one particularly impetuous pull drew a particularly loud cry from him, "SHUT UP! Come here, suck on my tits. You did this to your mother when you were a baby, remember? And she probably thought about doing the same thing I'm doing to you, even when you couldn't even walk. But you're mine. Mine. If you tell your mother, she'll get so turned on and jealous that it will be even more painful, but I love you so I would never hurt you, Dan."

"Are you gonna cum? Come on, little fucker. It feels good, doesn't it? Cum for nanny."

His orgasm made me fuck him harder. I could've crushed him, but I didn't... don't care. I asked him to spit on my face and he did. Asked him to dominate me and he did with his fragile body. He asked me to stop but I didn't. I saw his eyes rolled as he became overstimulated. His tiny arms pulled my hair, while I thought about the possibility of overpowering him, fucking him until he finally ejaculated, until he died. It would be so easy. Eventually, the feeling of him bitting my nipple so hard that I drew blood send me over the edge. My insides twisted as my strenght was sucked by an earthshaking orgasm.

He laid on his back, his legs shaking and his hips covered in fluids. MY fluids. The image of such morbid rape made me squirt. I've never squirted. The sensation made me fell on my knees. I was a child molester. The idea didn't bother me. 

The smell of ADULT CUNT in his kiddie cock made me get up and start sucking again. He didn't resist this time.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was originally a script (written by me, don't worry), and someone made an audio out of it. Enjoy: https://psstaudio.com/post/95581fbada834b929bf7f80c2c8e8486


End file.
